


A thousand things to do before I die (or Five Times Jim Kirk said 'Why?' to Leonard McCoy and One Time Jim Didn't Need to Ask.)

by sullacat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: 5 Times, Community: jim_and_bones, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Leonard McCoy has angst, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy has a bucket list, tucked away somewhere in his head.  </p><p>Jim helps him cross things off the list. Then, Jim is the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thousand things to do before I die (or Five Times Jim Kirk said 'Why?' to Leonard McCoy and One Time Jim Didn't Need to Ask.)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek. :(
> 
> Written for the Jim and Bones 2014 Sweetheart Challenge! 
> 
> Prompt: 40--WHY NOT: During academy days, Jim and Leonard used to play a game they called "Why Not." Some of the Why Nots were things like: fly a kite in Golden Gate Park; climb the tree outside Captain Pike's office and attach something silly to his window; order a different color drink in every bar on one block. Just silly, stupid stuff. Once aboard the Enterprise, the practice kind of dies out until one Valentine's Day. And then what happens?
> 
> I have strayed from this prompt a bit. Alas. But it turned out well in the end. ♥
> 
> Thanks to Kinderjedi for looking over this for me! Also, be sure to check out the companion piece by the lovely and talented [klmeri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/klmeri) \- [Why Not?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1178542/chapters/2402868)

* * *

"Why?"

"Why not?"

* * *

I

It started that first week at the Academy. 

"What are you doing tonight?" 

Leonard looked up from his desk, not surprised to see the kid standing in his dorm room. "...nothing," he began slowly, leaning back in his chair. He was still trying to figure out Jim Kirk. "You got anything in mind?" he asked, more than a little curious.

Jim shrugged. "There's a couple bars nearby that some of the cadets mentioned. Thought about checking'em out, wanted to see if you wanna come."

Leonard frowned. "Not much in the mood for the bar scene." Even in a new place like this, he was trapped; somewhere between newly single and ready to go out again, and feeling like he was a hundred years older than the rest of these kids. 

Jim flung himself onto Leonard's roommate's bed. "What do you wanna do then?" he asked, a hint of petulance in his voice.

Leonard's eyebrow quirked. "You got a car?" he asked slowly.

 

Jim didn't have a car. 

He did have a cycle, though. "Belongs to my roommate," he explained as Leonard settled behind him. "Where to?"

"South." Jim didn't question Leonard, which did surprise him. They headed out of San Francisco and down Highway 1, hugging the coastline until they hit Half Moon Bay. It was a beautiful night, the air warm and salty. A long cliff scaled down to a sandy beach. It was near midnight, but there were still quite a few people floating around, surfing and enjoying each other. Jim seemed to understand that Leonard wasn't looking for new friends, so they drove around until they spotted somewhere a little more private. 

"Why?"

"Why not?" Leonard's eyes fixated on the water as they walked, the way the moonlight bounced off the waves. "You ever been to California before, Jim?"

"Nope," Jim answered. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, so Leonard didn't push. A few minutes later, Jim pulled off his t-shirt. Leonard admired what he saw, Jim's lean torso, and he was glad to see the kid enjoying himself. Jim's jeans followed his shirt onto the sand, and soon Leonard saw him wade into the dark waters of the Pacific. 

Leonard followed, standing waist deep in the surf. While he could hear Jim whooping and whistling in the water, Leonard just let the low waves rolled onto him, over and over again. 

He was in California. He was swimming in the ocean. 

He'd loved and he'd lost, and what really mattered, anyway?

* * *

II

It wasn't like Leonard had a list written down. 

But there were things he wanted to accomplish before his days were over, and when the opportunity presented itself, he took them. 

"You've never seen a Marco Cannon movie?"

"Nope," Jim replied, digging through his sock drawer, looking for a clean pair. When he looked up and saw Leonard's incredulous face, he stopped in his tracks. "Something wrong with that?"

Unfathomable. "He was only the biggest movie star of the last fifty years. You've never seen Overkill? Terminal Action? The Reflex trilogy?" Leonard asked, still disbelieving.

"He was a star thirty years ago, yeah," Jim snorted. "I don't like old movies. More of a reader-"

"...doesn't like old- you know what?" Leonard told him, disgust in his voice. "Grab your jacket. We're going out." 

 

An hour later they were seated in an old theater in North San Francisco, by the waterfront. Jim stared incredulously at the tickets for Reflex, Reflexed, and Reflex III: Another Day.

"Why?" 

"Why not?"

"I thought you had xenobiology midterm this week."

"I do," Leonard replied after they found their seats, digging into his tub of hot buttered popcorn. "But something are more important that grades, Jim. Why not spend the day watching old movies?"

Jim's eyes widened. "Who are you and what have you done with Leonard McCoy?"

"I am trying to rectify a wrong that life has inflicted on you, kid. Twenty-two-"

"Twenty-four, thank you very much," Jim retorted.

"Same damn thing. Twenty four blessed years old and he hasn't seen Reflex. Besides," Leonard admitted, "I've never done this. The whole 'movie marathon' thing. Always wanted to, and now you've provided me with the best excuse. Educating today's youth-"

"Hey!" 

"...and killing two birds with one stone." The lights began darkening, the small crowd around them hushing, and soon the two men were lost in the adventures of the time traveling action hero and his canine sidekick..

* * *

III

There were items on Leonard's list that he knew he'd accomplish in due time. Visiting all the state capitals. Scuba diving. Walking JoJo down the aisle. 

Sometimes they just _appeared_ on that imagined list of his, things Leonard never knew he wanted to do until the moment came. When that happened - Leonard knew he had to do it, right then. 

Eloping with Jocelyn had been like that. He decided he needed to marry her, and it happened. 

Apparently, Leonard mused to himself, so was defending the honor of his alma mater in a bar fight. For the first three quarters of the Texas-Ole Miss football game, Leonard shook his head at Jim as they listened to the three guys at the table next to them bitch and moan about the way the refs called the game. But after they started bleating loudly after their running back clearly fumbled the ball, resulting in yet another Mississippi touchdown and cries of 'Bullshit!' - Leonard just couldn't take it anymore.

"Jesus Fucking Christ, shut up already."

Three over-sized men stood up. "You wanna repeat that?" the guy in the front said, wearing his UT sweatshirt and glaring at Leonard. 

Leonard finished his drink. "I said, 'Shut up'. I came here to watch a game. If I wanted to hear an asshole I would have farted."

"Be careful, old man," one of the guys began.

"Old man," Leonard shook his head. "Yeah, I'm old. Coulda been your dad, but the dog beat me up the stairs."

He felt Jim stand behind him. "Why?" Jim asked, his voice a whisper, somewhere between confusion and anticipation.

"Why not?" Leonard murmured back, ducking as the first punch swung his way. Leonard swore he heard Jim chuckling to himself, just as the second punch landed square on his jaw.

It hurt. 

Still, a good night out. Another item crossed off. 

 

* * *

IV

"...Bones."

Leonard didn't look up, his eyes fixed on the hundreds of pieces left in the bottom of the box. _Corners. Edges and corner...Yes!_ Triumphant, his fingers dug into the small plastic shapes and pulled out what he was looking for. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jim, shaking his head and looking at him sadly. "This is tragic. Bones, why?" he asked, holding up the jigsaw puzzle box, the happy faces of a dozen puppies smiling back at him. _One thousand pieces._

"Why not?"

"Here-" Jim said, reaching down and snapping two pieces of the edge together.

"Nope," Leonard growled low. "Can't help me. Gotta do it on my own." It had been a birthday gift sent to him by his sweet little daughter, and damn it, he was going to finish it and send her a picture of the completed puzzle.

"You're a crazy man," Jim told him, shaking his head and tossing the box lid onto the table. So lost in thought, it was ten minutes before Leonard realized Jim was gone. 

But an hour later, pizza arrived, the delivery man announcing that it had been paid in advance by a friend.

 

* * *

V

"Hey."

Leonard looked up. "Captain."

Jim laughed bitterly, sliding down to sit next to Leonard on the floor of sickbay. From here, Leonard could see everything going on. Tired, bone tired, but he couldn't leave, not with so many people sick and injured from their battle with Nero. "Don't feel like much of a captain."

"Bullshit." Leonard turned his face toward Jim, quietly surveying the damage inflicted to Jim that day. "You did good today, Jim."

Jim grunted softly. After a long moment, he spoke again. "Bones... why did you bring me on board with you?"

 _Because I couldn't ever leave you behind._ It was what he wanted to say, what he felt in his heart. Jim Kirk had made it to his list, ever growing, of things he wanted to do, to have, to accomplish. Jim wasn't just on the list. 

In some ways, he was the list. 

"I mean, you saved me. Why?"

Leonard's hands twisted in his lap. Too many people around. Jim was tired, Jim was hurt, Jim was looking at him with those eyes, asking, maybe even hopeful.

But he couldn't. Not yet. "Why not?"

The moment passed. Jim's mouth curled up in a familiar smirk, recognizing that old phrase they used to use on each other. "Yeah, I guess," he said, nudging Leonard with his elbow. "Thanks, by the way. Saving my life. Saving the universe."

"Don't mention it." Leonard lifted his scanner to Jim's head, grinning as Jim rolled his eyes. "Now sit still, Captain."

"Okay Bones."

* * *

"... class M planet Verdka shows significant amounts of zenite. There is a pre-industrial society that stays near the center of the landmass, in the jungle. However, the upper atmosphere is full of ion storms, and transporter beaming to the surface is not recommended."

"Do you expect that we will encounter any of the indigenous population?" Spock asked, scrolling through his padd.

Jim shook his head. "Highly unlikely. Quick in and out on a shuttle, gather the samples and scoot out of there. So Spock, you feel like going for a ride?"

Leonard tapped his stylus on his tablet. At lunch he'd overheard Nyota and Christine chatting about their Valentine's Day plans for that evening. Against his will, he'd been subjected to Nyota's detailed plans for Spock involving chocolate and leather. "I'll go down with you, Captain," Leonard said slowly. 

Everyone at the table turned. 

"What?" he growled low. 

Jim's grin widened. "Just a surprise, Bones. You're usually so… recalcitrant about these away missions."

"Well, put me down for feelin' charitable today. You want me or not?"

Jim didn't answer, not right away. "1300 in shuttle bay four."

 

There was still an incredulous look on Jim's face when Leonard arrived, five minutes early - almost like Jim hadn't believed Leonard would actually show up. "Why?" he asked again, clearly curious.

Leonard shrugged, his medical kit slung around his shoulder. "Why not?" he replied lightly, ignoring the way just looking at the shuttle made him feel. But Jim laughed, that smile that made Leonard's chest tighten. 

Like sharing a memory. 

 

From his window on the shuttle, Leonard could see the large pangaea that made up Verdka's land mass. "Where we headed?"

"Down south, by that set of islands." There were six members of this team; two science officers, two security, Jim and Leonard, who he decided was just along to keep Jim entertained. No one seemed particularly worried about this mission, and Leonard focused on Jim's features - his eyes, his jawline, that full mouth just aching to be kissed - focusing on them just enough to keep his mind off the fact that they were in a fucking flying tin-can hurling through ion storms to get some goddamn dirt. 

 

The jungle was hot. The security officers were ahead, breaking a path for them through the vines and leaves, with Jim and Leonard bringing up the rear, talking quietly as the scientist scoped and cataloged everything they could along the way. 

"So really, why are you here, really?" Jim asked, swatting at an insect buzzing around them. They trailed the others by several yards, Leonard enjoying the privacy after being stuffed into the shuttle with the others. 

"I told you," Leonard laughed softly. "Just wanted Nyota to have a good time tonight. She deserves it."

"Valentine's day." Jim's voice was filled with a sort of curiosity. "You gave our lovebirds some time alone."

"Jim, I will give you half of everything I own if I can be there to see you call Spock a 'lovebird'."

"Half, that's a lot." 

"Told you, I'm a generous guy."

Jim snorted. "You should be back on board, having Valentine's plans of your own."

"Well, I'm here with you, aren't I?" It was as close as they'd come with their verbal repartee to saying what they wanted it. Years of dancing around the subject. Maybe…

Maybe it was time. 

"...Jim," Leonard began, stopping when he saw it. Like one of those big cats that used to roam Africa, dropping silently from the tree right above them. In a split second, Leonard made his move, pushing Jim out of the way just as the claws slashed into his skin. 

"BONES!"

He couldn't breathe, all the air in his lungs gone. "...Jim," he said, over and over as everyone surrounded him. Blood on their hands. 

His blood.

"Bones, tell me what to do?" Leonard felt someone applying pressure, blinding sharp pain in his side. _Dizzy_. Jim's face, his blue eyes huge and full of fear. "Bones! Bones!" 

Then nothing. Black.

 

 

Swimming. Leonard was underwater, hearing sounds, voices. Voices crying. Voices praying.

Someone was holding his hand. A familiar voice talking to him, too low to understand. _Jim._

 

_Beep. Beep._

Blinking. Leonard's eyes opened briefly, then shut at the brightness of the room. Leonard heard a series of noises from his biobed, vaguely aware that would alert staff that he'd regained consciousness. 

But someone was already there. Jim, of course, Leonard knew it even before he saw him. Jim holding his hand, Jim touching his face, Jim…

"Hey." Licking his lips, Leonard mouthed the word, watching Jim's face. Leonard could see the worry and concern in Jim's eyes. He waited for the big question. _Why?_

It never came. "If you were trying to get my attention, Bones, you got it." That made Leonard laugh a little, fresh pain coming from his injured side and he winced. "Shh, no don't laugh. Don't move, okay? Just… just lay there and get better for me." Leaning on the side of the bed, Jim bent down and kissed his forehead. "I'm the one that's supposed to get hurt, okay?"

"...'kay." Leonard watched as Jim slid closer, scooting onto the bed until he was laying down next to him. The click was audible, all the pieces falling into place. _Yes._ "Love you, Jim," he murmured, clutching at Jim's arm.

Jim kissed his cheek again. Pushing a strand of hair out of his face, he looked at Leonard, a silly smirk on his beautiful face. "Why?"

Leonard tried to laugh again, but he couldn't. Reaching up, he stroked Jim's cheek, closing his eyes as their lips touched, another kiss, then one more. 

No more questions.


End file.
